Hunt hunt
The Hunt Hunt is a form of Yukkuri behaviour, a combination of hunting, farming, scavenging and outright stealing employed by Yukkuris in the wild or "gutter yukkuris", the stray ones in cities. In the wild In the wild, a Yukkuri goes "hunt hunt" when it feels hungry, consuming whetever edible matter it can afford to catch, take or steal, like caterpillars, flowers, grass, butterfly and vegetables. While the average Yukkuri may simply eat its fill, a Yukkuri getting ready for winter, a parent Yukkuri, or a Yukkuri which is part of a pack, may employ a more organized form of "hunt hunt", where the acquired goods are taken back to its nest and given to its family, or kept for harsher days. Since Yukkuri lack the concept of property, in rural zones the "hunt hunt" ends in stealing away vegetables from human farmers, or food from human pic-nics: it has to be noted that, while niceheads, despite lacking human intelligence, believe that humans too have to do "hunt hunt", thus they worked hard to "take it easy with mister food", mild and severe shitheads believe stealing a rightful form of "hunt hunt", as they think to believe that humans are "scum" for "hogging all mister food for themselves", and lack the ability to understand the concept of farming. As such, niceheads will avoid invading human properties for food or pester picnickers for food at all, or politely ask to share a little portion of the fruits of their own "hunt hunt", while the most common shitheads will simply declare human property a hunting ground, if not their own property, or attempt to bully picnickers into surrendering their food. Special gatherings While the "hunt hunt" is a staple of every Yukkuri life, Wild Yukkuri devote themselves to a more through hunt at least two times every year. Since Yukkuri are sensitive to cold and snow, unable to warm themselves they hibernate in the winter. As such, the "father" parent of a Yukkuri family, some weeks before the hibernations, gives itself the task to find and carry to their "Easy place" large amounts of food and grass, to use respectively as emergency rations in case of premature awakening and to prepare warm "Mister Beds" for the koyukkuris. Some other stories however claim that an hibernating Yukkuri periodically wakes up to eat, thus a proper hunt becomes essential to their survival, and often failure in getting the proper amount of food ends in dooming the entire family to a lenghty starvation. Later during the year, in Summer, the "father" Yukkuri has to repeat the feat: despite Yukkuris have no need to hibernate in summer, Gensokyo is known to have a rainy climate, thus in Summer rain pours for days, sometimes for entire weeks, forcing Wild Yukkuris to seal themselves in the nest holes and observe the climate from a secure position. However, the gluttonous behaviour of Wild Yukkuris, driven by instinct alone and always afraid of strarvation, puts the Hunting efforts of the parent Yukkuri at risk. While the "mother" Yukkuri may help the hunting mate by caring for their offspring and preparing the nest, the entire family may end ravenously eating the "feast" the hunter brought home, thus spending part of their isolation period with little to no resources at all. In the cities City strays usually "hunt hunt" by scavenging food from trashes, or pestering human beings for food (much like pigeons and ducks in public parks). In the first case they end as a disturbance, as they gut trash bags open, spilling all their contents around for even a meager amount of food. It has to be noted however that, as with wild Yukkuris, Strays often lack the mental ability to make the correlation between human activities and trash, believing that trash is a "natural" product, "Growing up easy" from the gutters for everyone wanting to scavenge. Also, some strays have "evolved" beyond hunt hunt, preferring to "work" for food, i.e. begging. House Yukkuri (a.k.a Cockroach'' Yukkuri),a subspecies of small Yukkuris infesting houses, do their "hunt hunt" entirely by either stealing food from the humans of the houses they occupy or feasting on the crumbs and leftovers ''Pet Yukkuris generally lack the instinct to hunt-hunt, having been raised in captivity and always being presented food. This trains them to believe that "Mister Work" their owners partake in is a form of hunting, meaning that the owner is seen as the supplier of food and they should be grateful. Other owners, however, believe that their yukkuri instinct to hunt should be helped, and rather then presenting food, will instead hide the food for the yukkuri to find. While older yukkuri will question this practice, most koyukkuri will happily scurry around looking for the hidden "mwunch-mwunch". Caution should be observed with this practice, as koyukkuri could injury themselves hunting for food and days-old food can cause sickness. The best course of action is to remember where the food is hidden and remove it if not found. Category:Behavior